causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Hearted, Part 2
Broken Hearted, Part 2 is the third chapter of Volume 3. It aired on February 25, 2011. Synopsis Help Mal and Natara put the pieces of the Valentine's Day mystery together in the exciting conclusion of Broken Hearted! Summary The car catches fire from the crash and explodes, but Natara manages to drag Tamara to safety. Later, Captain Yeong berates Mal and Natara for making a mess out of the scene and demands that they keep watch over Tamara at the hospital. Mal offers to cover the night shift for Natara, while she goes on a date with Shawn. At the restaurant, Shawn is irritated at first when the owner mistakes him for Mal, but later the two relax as they exchange old stories from work. Meanwhile, Tamara denies any involvement in the murder of her husband. She was already getting her revenge on Rich by preparing a hostile takeover of All Right A'more with an anonymous employee. Also, Mal receives info from Kai that someone had turned down the thermostat in Rich's office after his murder, slowing the onset of rigor and making the time of death estimate over three hours late. Tamara Brewer is cleared, but the scream on the intercom when the body was discovered is still unexplained. Natara calls off her date with Shawn early after getting a call from Amy about a discovery. At the lab, Amy Chen theorizes that the scream could be a faked digital recording. While the killer had wiped everything they touched clear of fingerprints, the intercom was still in its cradle and uncleaned. The killer would have had to move the intercom back if Rich had been using at the time of death. Amy also finds out the call from Rich's office had a fake ID and actually originated from Geoff Linx's phone. After killing Rich, he then tried to set up an alibi by faking the murder with a witness. Amy tells them that Geoff had just booked a flight out of the country from his home computer. Mal and Natara intercept Geoff at his apartment just as he is leaving, anc chase him up to the rooftop. Backed up to the edge of the roof, Geoff confesses to the murder. Angry that Rich had made millions of his "Mythic Love" matchmaking formula, he conspired with Tamara to take over the company. When Rich found out, they had an argument that escalated into violence, resulting in Rich's murder. He then faked the murder scene and planted evidence to incriminate Tamara. After his confession, Geoff leaps off the roof, but Mal had inched close enough during the rant and grabs him, telling Geoff that he wasn't getting of that easy. At the precinct, Seth Holland hands over the transfer order for Ryan Orville, and Mal tells him he wasn't such a "tool" this time. Natara suggests they go to the bar to celebrate the case and the end of Valentine's Day, but Mal tells her he already has plans for tonight. Later, Mal arrives at the house of his date, revealed to be reporter Tasha King. Bonus Scene In his hotel room, Shawn Mallory continues to look for connections between the victims in the Hunter case, but they all are loners with few friends and family. Struggling with his bad leg and lamenting his short date night, he receives a call who he assumes is Natara but is actually the mystery caller again. The voice tells him that the victims had few social connections, but asks who else also knows this, leading Shawn to an epiphany. The voice tells him they will be in touch again. Category:Episode